


Blame it on the Lions

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Kink meme -You how like every soul bonding animal story involves the magical animal companion going into heat and dragging its human along with it</p>
<p>let's say that the lions are badly damaged in battle and in order to commune with each other enough to be able to repair themselves they need to combine their psychic selves even CLOSER and more strongly than when forming voltron, so to help their pilots have to also get VERY close psychically, like in each other's heads, loss of self, feels a bit high, don't know here you are, somehow trips into sexual intimacy</p>
<p>man, look how repaired those lions are. great job, lance! keith! you must really have master that meditation technique coran showed you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this here tbh, I was just going to let it float on the kink meme, as I usually do, but since an anon asked, here it is <3
> 
> This is my first attempt at VLD and klance in general, so be gentle with me (though I do have this one fic I've been working on but I won't post until its complete/revised.)

This was bad, very bad.  
  
That was the current mantra in Lance's head as he stared at his damaged lion, electric currents sparking off its damaged body, yellow eyes flickering. His heart thundered in panic. What was he going to do? The wormhole had spat him at some unknown place and he was all alone, at least he hoped he was, and with a damaged lion.  
  
((“Paladins, can you hear me?”))  
  
The ear piece in his helmet crackled with static and he could barely hear Allura's worried voice. His head pounded as he slumped against his lion, was he bleeding? He wasn't even sure.  
  
((“I'm okay,”)) the static buzzed, it was Pidge's voice. ((“But my lion...”))  
  
((“Mine too.”)) someone coughed. Lance clenched his eyes shut, it looked like everyone was in the same state he was. He whined, grumbling. “My head...”  
  
((“Okay, okay... you all must remain calm”)) spoke another voice, belonging to Coran, who seemed a little frazzled. ((“I don't know where you all are, the Castle of the Lions is having a hard time locating all of you.”))  
  
((“I think I found someone”)) said another voice, but Lance was starting to fade in and out, his vision blurry. His head hurt so much and he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. Just as his vision blacked out, he heard a voice through the intercom and closer say his name.  
  
A hand slapped his face, making him snort and bolt up. He blinked, glancing over to see Keith giving him a worried look. He groused, eyes narrowing. “Out of everyone... it had to be you....”  
  
Keith frowned, his own eyes narrowing now. “Oh trust me, you are the last person I wanted to be stranded on some unknown planet with.”  
  
Lance shoved at him, sitting up more. He winced at the pounding in his head, slumping back against his lion. Keith's hands were on his shoulders again, helping him steady himself. He glared at the red paladin, but the other didn't bother to continue the pettiness.  
  
“Your lion is in worse shape than mine.”  
  
“Oh, rub it in why don't you!”  
  
“Lance, shut up and listen to me, okay? Can you do that?”  
  
Lance seethed, he could feel a crackling sensation at the back of his neck, his whole body ached, but he sorely nodded anyways, glancing at Keith who now continued. “Coran told me how we can repair our lions enough so we can be located, but, it won't be easy.”  
  
Lance swallowed, rolling his eyes. “Of course it wouldn't be. Lay it on me.”  
  
“Okay, we have two choices here. Either we try to connect with our lions mentally through our own means or we try to do it through each other.”  
  
Lance blinked, nose wrinkling. “Through each other? That sounds...”  
  
Keith's expression mirrored Lance's. “Exactly, it's not my ideal either.”  
  
Lance heaved a sigh, glancing at his lion. He could vaguely make out Keith's lion off to the background now. Despite it being Keith, he was mildly grateful he wasn't the only paladin on this planet. There was strength in numbers, even if their lions were useless right now and he was injured as well. He rolled his shoulders and looked back at Keith. “Okay, how do we connect through our lions?”  
  
“Coran tried to explain it as meditating all of your essence to your lion, breathing through it.”  
  
“Meditating? I suck at meditating.”  
  
“I know,” said Keith, who ignored Lance's indignant look. “That's why Coran suggested we try to do this through each other. Paladins are already connected to their lions and when the lion is as injured as ours, it's harder to fully connect. He said that if the paladins could meditate through each other, it would kick start the connection and the lions could get the energy through that.”  
  
Lance huffed a sigh through his nose, brows furrowing. “It looks like we have no choice but to try, right?”  
  
Keith nodded. “Okay, this is where you're going to have to keep quiet for once and try to concentrate.”  
  
“Hey! I'm not the one rambling on right now. Let's try to do this.”  
  
The two of them glowered at each other before they closed their eyes. Lance wasn't sure what he was supposed to focus on, but when he closed his eyes, the only thing he could think of was the pain in his neck. His brow furrowed as he tried to relax – as he had been told you should relax to 'meditate' but for someone who constantly needed movement or noise, this kind of thing was not his forte. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something touch his shoulder.  
  
“Don't do that!!”  
  
Keith's brows raised, his mouth set in a frown. “Coran said it works better through touch, if our shoulders are touching it may be enough to kick start a connection.”  
  
Lance snorted, sideying Keith. “Sure, sure, Coran said... you just want an excuse to touch me, it's okay Keith. I understand.”  
  
“Please” spat Keith, glowering at Lance. “I'd rather be caught dead, but I'm willing to do this for my lion, for your lion. So let's stop goofing off and concentrate, alright!?”  
  
“Alright! Sheesh.”  
  
Lance slammed his eyes shut, anger snapping across his mind before he finally tried to focus on making this supposed 'connection'. He wasn't sure how this was going to work, if it even would, but he tried his hardest. Concentrating on his lion's energy, his own, and Keith's. Lance shuddered, mouth falling agape. “I think... I feel something.”  
  
“Really?” spoke Keith, but not long after he said that, his nose wrinkled and eyes snapped open. He shoved at Lance who was now laughing. “That is so gross and childish!”  
  
“I'm sorry! I couldn't help it.”  
  
Keith growled. “This is serious and you are making fart jokes! Are you not worried about your lion? About everyone!?”  
  
“Of course I am! Look, I'm sorry okay? I'll be serious, I promise!”  
  
“You better, because if you pull that again, I swear, I'll murder you on the spot.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes but closed his eyes once more. Keith took his place again, his right shoulder pressed snug against Lance's left, both of them concentrating. Lance shifted as he felt a pressing sensation – the familiar sensation of his lion calling to him. But he'd never felt it like this. He winced as some of the pain his lion felt was transferred to him, it was so painful, making him forget the pain in his neck. He wanted his lion to heal and if this was the cost, then he was willing to do it. He heard Keith hiss beside him, probably feeling his own lion's pain as well.  
  
A hand was suddenly in his, squeezing. Lance couldn't even make fun of Keith for holding his hand because he squeezed right back, gripping hard as the pain roared through them. But soon, the pain was starting to subside, slowly ebbing away to give way for a strange euphoric sensation. He trembled as the feeling rocked through him, his hand in Keith's going slack and suddenly, it felt like his hand wasn't his own, his body wasn't his own. He wasn't Lance, he was the blue lion, the energy of the lion roaring through his body and back, their transferring of power making him feel strange and amazing at the same time.  
  
“Whoa.... I'm...” His voice was slurring, but it didn't even feel like his voice at this point. Was he talking? He wasn't sure. He swallowed numbly. “This is incredible.”  
  
His voice sounded far away, echoing, and cottoned. What was happening to him? He was floating, he was melting, he was flying. He could feel his lion purr within him, it felt so satisfying and so freeing. His eyes flickered open, he wasn't even meditating anymore, it didn't matter. He was connected in a way he'd never experienced before. He looked at his lion, noticing his partner looked to be repairing itself. His heart thundered at the sight, relief flooding him.  
  
_Don't get too excited just yet, we have a long way to go._  
  
The voice that had spoken had been a mixture of Keith and a rumbling, purring voice – the voice of his lion, probably. Lance glanced at Keith, whose eyes were open now too and he looked just as euphoric as he felt. His pupils dilated, the blacks eating at any color. Lance shuddered just looking Keith, something clicking within him, something he could not explain.  
  
_Are you talking to me through my mind? That's crazy!_  
  
Keith's brow raised. _We pilot giant lions, surely this isn't that surprising._  
  
_Oh shut up,_ transferred Lance, his eyes feeling like they would never blink. He felt too pumped up for that, the energy sizzling between them, he could almost see it. _Just admit its crazy._  
  
_Yeah, It is insane that I have to hear you in my thoughts._  
  
_This isn't going to be permanent is it? Like, are we always going to hear each other now?_  
  
Keith frowned, his nose wrinkling and Lance couldn't stop himself from laughing. The energy was putting him in too much of a good mood to really care about Keith's sour face, he felt so good right now.  
  
_I think it's working though, I think our lions are repairing themselves._  
  
_Duh, can't you tell just by looking?_  
  
Lance watched his lion with pride, he could feel the lion's own pride in him as the energies crackled between the four of them. It was all so good, until a spike of something pulsed through Keith and into Lance, causing both of them to gasp in something like pain. Lance winced, glaring at Keith.  
  
_What was that?_  
  
_I, I don't know! Something is wrong with my lion._  
  
_Maybe we should focus harder on your lion? Help him with gaining his energies?_  
  
_Her._  
  
Lance's mouth dropped. “Your lion is a girl?!”  
  
Keith winced, glowering at him. “Can you talk to me in my head? Your voice is more tolerable that way.”  
  
“Oh shut up, as if your voice is any better. Yours isn't, trust me! It's annoying in and out of my head.”  
  
_Shut up!!_ roared Keith and his lion, as he crumpled over, holding his stomach. Lance felt himself grow silent and still at that. Keith was taking the brunt of the pain now and he felt compelled to try and take some of it, especially if it would help their lions heal completely. The faster their lions heal, the faster they could get back to the Castle of the Lions and reunite with everyone.  
  
_W-Wait, Lance, don't-_

It was too late, Lance had focused his energies on Keith and the red lion, suddenly feeling that painful spike. He couldn't help but note that while it was a little painful, it was also kind of pleasant. He shuddered as he felt this weird sensation pool within him, his mind flying higher but also clouding over with something new. His lion's purr distorted in his mind, he could feel it vibrate through him, making his whole body shiver, his gut clenching.  
  
_What was that? Keith?_  
  
The other end was silent, but Keith panted softly, his body flushed. Lance could feel the heat just by sitting next to him and it was beginning to mess with his head. He breathed in deeply and he could even smell Keith, the scent of his sweat was intoxicating, acidic and bittersweet. Before he could stop himself he leaned over and sniffed the top of his head, breathing in more of his scent. Keith flinched and pulled away, sitting upright, looking at Lance. He looked a little spooked, but there was something else in that look, something that fried Lance's insides. He swallowed roughly as he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in awhile, definitely not since he'd become the blue paladin. He suddenly felt self conscious about the boner he had. Holy shit, he was hard... over Keith of all people!  
  
_I can hear you, you know._ Keith's voiced sounded amused and pleased, if not a little shy.  
  
_Stop reading my mind!_  
  
_I'm not! You're just thinking so loudly its transmitting over._  
  
_This boner isn't about you!_  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, but he winced right after. Lance noticed the other had a hard-on as well, which normally he'd either ignore or make fun of the guy with a random boner, but this wasn't random and he couldn't find it in him to ignore it. His blood was roaring at him, telling him to do something about it. He needed to help his fellow paladin out. His hand reached out, trembling. Keith sucked in a breath when a warm hand suddenly caressed his groin. He slapped Lance's hand away, eyes wide.  
  
“What the hell are you doing? Don't touch me!”  
  
Lance blinked, looking at his hand as if he was surprised he even did that. Had he really just palmed Keith's boner? And he wasn't disgusted? He looked back at Keith, who was red in the face. He looked pissed but aroused and interested. Lance breathed in again, the scent of that alluring sweat went straight to his head. His head swam as he leaned in to Keith, their foreheads brushing.  
  
_We can blame it on the lions._  
  
Lance sealed their lips together as he and Keith both turned towards one another, his brow furrowing at the feel of chapped lips. A deep part of his mind was trying to suggest he should try to picture a woman instead, that it would help to pretend that Keith was someone else, but Keith's scent was all around him and Keith's essence within him. He could feel Keith all around him and there was no way he could imagine anyone else other than the red paladin before him – and that only aroused him further.  
  
When Keith's mouth opened, it felt like sparks were firing off in his mind. A satisfying feeling sizzled between them as they shared a grunt, their lips pressing harder as they consumed each other, the energy crackling sharper as the kiss grew sloppy. Lance was sure drool was seeping from the corner of his mouth, but he didn't care, it felt too good to lick into Keith's mouth and feel the other explore his. He felt hands fist in his hair, yanking gently as their teeth clacked. He jerked away with a groan when Keith suddenly pushed him back and climbed into his lap.  
  
His mind buzzed and he wanted to tell Keith to hold up for a moment, but when he saw the look on the other's face, he found himself speechless. Those dark eyes were smoldering with a heat that seemed unstoppable and a little inhuman. He immediately recognized it as Keith's lion channeling through him, taking and trading energy. Lance swallowed, wondering if he also looked just as frenzied. He didn't have much time to contemplate over it as Keith lined up their hips and thrust down, rutting down against Lance.  
  
“Oh my god,” crooned Lance, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He could come already, his whole body wired up. Keith panted next to his ear, his hips rolling harder. “Oh my god!”  
  
“Shut up Lance, and... nn... oh, like that.”  
  
Lance pulled Keith closer and rolled his hips as instructed, as Keith pressed him closer, pushing them against the blue lion, their hips grinding down harder, moving faster against one another. Lance's mind was swimming, his body pulsating for more, more, more. He yipped when he felt hands unzip his suit, the zipper rolling down slowly. His eyes met Keith's, who stared at him brazenly.  
  
_We're blaming it on the lions, right?_  
  
_Totally!_  
  
They both seemed to share a smirk at that before Keith leaned back, unzipping his own suit. Lance watched as pale skin was slowly revealed to him. His mouth felt dry as Keith shimmed out of his suit, now clad in a white tank and boxers, similar to Lance's own state now. He reached forward, pulling Keith's shirt off, hearing him grunt at that, but allowing it. Lance glanced down at their boxers, their arousals evident through the fabric, but taking them off would be the final step for everything, it was something Lance wasn't sure he could do on his own... but the energy that spiked between them and the distant feel of their lions roaring, soaking up much needed energy compelled him to. He gasped as his the air brushed over his now naked flesh. He looked down at Keith, laughing softly to himself.  
  
_I'm bigger._  
  
_What? No way! I'm definitely bigger._  
  
_Are you kidding me? Let's compare shall we?_  
  
Keith hissed as Lance grabbed him by the ass, pulling them flushed together for the first time since they removed their clothes, their cocks pressed against each other. To be honest, neither of them could really tell who was bigger or not, but the sensation of each other against one another was amazing, Lance moaned as Keith rubbed against him, their erections sliding against one another. A spike of energy crackled and made them both moan. It took Lance a moment to realize that Keith's was one more of pain than of pleasure.  
  
“I, I need... oh...nn shit!”  
  
Lance moaned as Keith took his hand, bring his fingers to his mouth, dragging his tongue along them before sucking them in. Normally this would probably be gross to him, but right now, it was beyond erotic. He watched in fascination as Keith sucked his fingers, tongue dancing between the two digits that he held in his mouth before he jerked them out and guided them down, down and -  
  
“Whoa! Hold on there. Are you sure you-”  
  
“I need them in me!”  
  
Lance clamped his mouth shut, eyes widening as Keith pressed his fingers, making them plunge into heat. Lance shuddered, his whole body ridged. Oh god, he had his fingers inside of Keith's ass. He was fingering him, he was fingering another guy's ass.  
  
Unaware that he was actually babbling that, Keith rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“Stop having a crisis, and fuck me... oh god..."  
  
"Does... Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"A little but oh...n... its so good!”  
  
Good didn't even cover it. It was so hot, and so tight... he wanted to move those fingers. So he did, moving them slowly, watching Keith as he moaned, pushing back against those fingers, his hips knocking against Lance's. Lance moaned as his cock got brushed again and again, His head was about to explode as he moved his fingers faster, his hips moving against Keith. He watched Keith moan loudly, his head tossing back as he came against Lance. The imagery of Keith's ecstasy and the feel of his hole tightening and quivering against his fingers was enough to set him off, he came against Keith as their hips bumped, rubbing in circular motions as they came down from their high.  
  
They slumped together, slowly sliding down to the ground, panting as reality soaked in.  
  
“I... I just lost my virginity to you... oh god, this is the worst thing to happen to me.”  
  
Keith snorted, grimacing as he peeled himself off of Lance. “I can't believe I gave myself to not only a shitty pilot, but a virgin one at that.”  
  
Lance growled, an eye peeking open. “If I weren't so physically satisfied, I'd kick your ass.”  
  
“At least this worked, our lions – look at them. They are good as new.”  
  
Lance huffed a breath, looking at his lion. Blue certainly did look as good as new, hell, perhaps even better. He smiled up at his partner before sourly looking back at Keith.  
  
“What happens on this planet, stays on this planet, comprende?”  
  
“As if I'm going to go back to the Castle bragging about this, please. I'd rather it be forgotten. I did it all for Red.”  
  
“And I did it all for Blue!”  
  
The two glowered at each other as they dressed, both grabbing their helmets and parting, getting in their now fixed lions. With their lions now in good condition, Coran was able to get their coordinates and open a worm hole for them to transport back to the Castle.  
  
Once their lions were in the cockpit of the Castle, they noticed how damaged the other lions were – not as bad they thought, but still pretty bad – but were being worked on by Pidge, who looked over at the two other paladins.  
  
“About time you guys showed up, was it really that hard to sync with your lions?”  
  
Before either one of them could really answer, Coran approached. “They did a better job than any of you, just look at their lions! They are positively glowing!”  
  
Lance had to look at Blue, but quickly realized Coran was being metaphorical. He merely shrugged, glancing at Keith from the corner of his eyes. He knew they were just going to forget about what happened, but he couldn't help but still feel this weird energy between them, some sort of residual thing left over.  
  
Pidge shrugged, their lips curving in a smile. “Well, less work for me and the repair bots! Good job guys.”  
  
“Thanks, we, uh, really synced up with our lions – made a real connection back there, didn't we buddy?” He patted his lion lamely while he heard a snort. He glowered over at Keith. “Oh shut up, you're just jealous because my lion healed faster and better than yours.”  
  
“Excuse me?! My lion healed just as fast and certainly better than yours!”  
  
Pidge's brow wrinkled, looking between Keith and Lance, both of them unaware that Keith's snort had been a mental one and Lance had heard it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> we need more sinners on the kink meme -https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html


End file.
